Ash and Misty's Party Panic
by Glitch
Summary: Clefairy and Clefable are at it again! And this time, Ash and Misty are in some serious trouble that they need some fast lessons from each other! Sequal to Living The Other's Life...Sorta. Title sux and says it all. Just updated too.
1. Default Chapter

Ash and Misty's Party Panic  
  
  
  
Ashley: Hello all you people curious enough to ask for me to continue. I am writing a sequal!!  
  
Ash: Hurry up and get to us!!  
  
Misty: For once I have to agree with him.  
  
Ashley: Oh you mean other than the fact you both LOOOOVVVVE each other?  
  
Misty &Ash: Okay enjoy the show!  
  
(Pushes Ashley out of the screen view)  
  
A/N: Okay, just a quicky note, I'm changing poke-lingo to human talk. k?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything!  
  
Ash awoke in the bathroom. Misty on top of him. Or was it the other way around? He got up and along with Misty, eyes closed, not wanting to see what happened.  
  
"Misty?" He asked. Or was it Misty saying her name?  
  
(Are you confused? Sorry!)  
  
"Ash?" He heard himself say.  
  
The two opened their eyes. They were staring at their reflections.  
  
"Hey Ash!" Ash's reflection exclaimed. Ash looked bewildered.  
  
"Mist?" He asked frightened. The two looked in horror to the real mirror. They NOW switched into each others bodies!  
  
"AHHHH!" They both screamed. Then someone is pounding on the door.  
  
"IF YOU TWO ARE MAKING OUT I SUGGEST YOU STOP! SEEING OTHERS NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!!!" Violet even with a thick wooden door they could hear Violets screams clearly.  
  
"Alright!" Misty replied. ((I have to get used to using this tone of voice.)) Misty thought as they ran to Ash's or now Misty's room.  
  
"Well. We actually switched places. Now wha-" Ash began and began to sniff the air. "What's that smell?"  
  
Misty smirk and took a slight bow. "That, is your stink Mister. Luckily this nose is immuned."  
  
"EWWW! I SMELL LIKE THAT?!" Ash cried looking down at his former body.  
  
"Yup an- Now that we're on the subject of scents, remind me not to over do it on the perfume." Misty sighed looking up at her body.  
  
"Yes! You finally know why I walk in the front!" Ash cheered and did one of his poses that didn't really work with Misty's figure.  
  
"Okay, just stop posing, you're making me look bad." Misty told him sighing heavily.  
  
Just then as Ash began to put his arm down, he felt something. He began to pump his arm till Misty interrupted.  
  
"You better not be trying to break my arm." She frowned.  
  
"No I feel something-" He began as he arched his back. He felt something on his back. "What's this?" He asked pulling a round object, along with a bunch of cloth from Misty's shirt, back.  
  
"No don't let-" Misty began but too late. Ash let go. He had been pulling the button of Misty's training bra, and was now feeling the burn.  
  
"OW!!!" Ash cried, tear's in Misty's green eyes fell as he ran around crying.  
  
"That's what you get! Now I'll have a bruise there!" Misty scolded him.  
  
"I'm sorry! OWW!" Ash replied. Finally Ash settled down, his eyes still a bit wet.  
  
"How long will we be like this?" Misty thought aloud.  
  
"I dunno. No wonder your always so grumpy, you have to wear this stupid bra, and ya' have to dress up all pretty and, ewwww." Ash shuddered.  
  
"You are so lucky I leave my mallet in my back pocket, and I'm risking myself from looking like a perv." Misty replied. Ash made a face.  
  
*YES! I'll be able to get rid of that stupid mallet, maybe this switch has some good points.* Ash thought.  
  
"Well at least-" He began when they heard a loud call from the window.  
  
They ran to the window to be greeted by a gleeful Pikachu with a Clefairy in one hand and a Clefable in the other. They both stood still not wanting to lose fur where Pikachu was gripping them, and not wanting 3,000 volts of electricity going through them.  
  
"Good goin' Pik! Now mak'em talk!" Ash congradulated. Pikachu looked confused.  
  
"Pikachu. Ash and I switched bodies cause of these pinky marshmallows!" Misty explained. Pikachu gasped and came up with an idea.  
  
"Why don't you catch them?" She asked, "Then we don't have to go looking for them."  
  
"Good idea." Ash agreed. He ran to his former bed and took off the jacket that was hanging on the bed post. He then pulled two pokeballs and ran back to the window.  
  
"Here." He said handing Misty a ball.  
  
"POKEBALL, GO!" They exclaimed in unison and tossed the balls. They hit the pink Pokemon. It engulfed them and it was obvious they didn't want to get hurt, because the ball didn't even show any signs of a struggle.  
  
"Well, which one do you want?" Ash asked, seeing he was now the tallest, stooped over and grabbed the Pokeballs.  
  
"I want Clefairy." Misty replied looking up slightly, as she grabbed the pokeball. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome. Now let's see them talk now that they can't run." Ash smirked and tossed the pokeball, along with Misty.  
  
"See, I told you they weren't stupid." Clefable wispered to Clefairy, luckily Ash and Misty only understood 'See I told.'"  
  
"Pikachu, ask them about this mess." Ash asked the pokemon.  
  
"You got it Mist- I mean Ash!" Pikachu replied, Misty snickered as Ash clenched his fist in annoyance.  
  
After a little poke-talk here and there; Pikachu finally came back to Ash and Misty.  
  
"They say that they tried to get it right 'cause they just remembered, that you had switched with the closest person or shall I say in your cases Pokemon, next to you. And the farther you are, the longer the switch spell takes and that creates how long you'll stay switched. So they say you'll switch back in....two days." Pikachu explained.  
  
"That's a relief." Misty sighed, and flopped on the bed. Ash was standing up with a sick look on. "What's up with you."  
  
"This room stinks!" He shrieked. Misty laughed.  
  
"You made it that way." She replied.  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm gonna go change." Ash grumped. Misty just noticed she had been wearing a white dress before they switched and Ash didn't enjoy the thing. Then she remembered, all Ash was wearing was shorts and boxers.  
  
"I-I-I think I'll change too." She stuttered as Ash went out the door.  
  
"Fine, my clothes are over in my bag." Ash replied and left the room, Pikachu following.  
  
Misty got up and searched through Ash's clothes. All he had were dark green shirts, jacket, jeans, extra underwear (five pairs per day in a week) which she moved carefully around, wim trunks, training cloths, swimming trunks and at the bottom, a pair of jeans cut just above the knee, and a black shirt that Misty could tuck in.  
  
Misty sighed, Ash really had no fashion sense. She picked up the shorts and black shirt and a towel she found near the doorway to the bathroom. She was ready to go in when she then thought of something. How was she gonna bathe, and use the bathroom? She blushed at the thought and vowed not to look down unless she absolutely needed to. Which she knew will never happen.  
  
After carefully taking a shower, Misty quickly jumped into her chosen clothes and looked in the mirror. Next, she needed to work on Ash's hair style. She took the comb on the counter and began to brush the black spikes back. But in the end, she ended up with long spiked bangs. She shrugged, but thought that this made Ash look cuter.  
  
"Hey! Violet! Daisy! Tracy! Lily! Mi- I mean- Ash! Ya' in there?" She heard Ash call as he pounded his fist. "I gotta use the bathroom!"  
  
"It's me Mist." She replied. Ash opened the door quickly and looked at Misty. She left the bathroom and waited. She could hear the toilet paper roll spin, the toilet flush and the sink run. Finally Ash came out.  
  
He had taken a bath when Misty had been looking at her option of clothing, and he was dressed up, well, like a girl! He had a pair of flare jeans, and a red shirt. He left Misty's hair down and it was really shiny.  
  
"I thought I threw those away!" Ash exclaimed pointing to Mistys fatigues.  
  
"Yeah well, look at how you dressed me up in!" Misty replied.  
  
"Well I thought you would look good this way." Ash replied head bowed and slightly blushing.  
  
"Hey!" Misty rpelied reassuringly. "That's why I'm wearing these."  
  
Ash lifted his head to see Misty blushing also. He just remembered.  
  
"You know.. Your.....uhh......sisters.....said you said I was.....uh....what I mean to say was......YousisterssaidthatyousaidIwascute." Ash fumbled. Misty looked at him blushing, her sisters never could keep quiet.  
  
"Yeah well, Tracy said you said something like what I said!" Misty retorted.  
  
"So does that mean...?" (You know, this is how I would react if I was in this situation here.) Ash asked.  
  
"I guess that, we both think each other's cute." Misty replied blushing deeper.  
  
"Guess so." Ash replied thinking. "But does that me-" He began but was interrupted.  
  
"Hey you two, dinner!" Tracy called from the stairs.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, come on!" Misty sighed and ran out, wishing Tracy would drop dead. (Don't we all? I mean! Uhh... Nevermind...Nothing personal to Tracy-lovers!)  
  
Ashley: That's all people.  
  
Misty: Party!  
  
Ash: Who da' man? I got a girl! (x2)  
  
Ashley: You know I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
Misty: Your just jelous I got a boyfriend.  
  
Ashley: Yeah... But I'm capable of breaking you two up.  
  
M&A: SEE YA' NEXT TIME!  
  
(Push Ashley away.) 


	2. Lessons

A/N: Hello everyone! Here's another chapter. And if you don't like this story in the first place, leave. Some info here may not be acurate, so sorry for that.  
  
Disclaimer: These are annoying. I. Don't. Own. Anything.  
  
  
  
As they walked into the kitchen, Lily was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey? Like what's with the new outfits?" She asked as she brought out the pizza they ordered.  
  
"We wanted to try something new." Misty replied.  
  
"Oh. Like I guess your getting ready for the party this Friday. You know, the one that's like two days from now?" Daisy asked.  
  
"THE PARTY!" Ash and misty echoed in unison. They had completely forgot. What was worst was that they'll still be in each others bodies!  
  
"Yeah... The one we like told you about before that Giovanni Dude got you?" Violet replied. "And it's a date party, you like, both need to bring someone of the opposite sex."  
  
Ash and Misty's eyes widend. That made things worse. How were they going to find dates, in so little time, and in their predicament?  
  
They ate their pizza quietly answering questions with, "yeah." or "sure." After dinner they both ran to Misty's room, seeing Ash couldn't stand the smell of his former one.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Ash asked, he didn't like the sound of having a date at all....unless of course it was Misty.  
  
"I dunno. This is getting more and more complicated. And knowing my sisters, they probably made some sort of fancy party to make us look stupid." Misty replied. Togepi and Pikachu, sighed at how dense their masters were.  
  
"If you were really desperate, wouldn't you ask each other to go?" Pikachu asked.  
  
Misty and Ash stopped. They had the thought on mind, but didn't want to make it public. No one was talking, creating that akward silence.  
  
"I guess." Ash said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Why not. But..." Misty began.  
  
"But what?" Ash asked.  
  
"We're gonna look really weird if we act how we always do. We have to act like each other." Misty finished.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with acting like how we always do?" Ash asked.  
  
"I don't want you to go to the party and you'll be eating like a pig!" Misty replied. Togepi and Pikachu left the room. The arguement was gonna start in 3, 2, 1-  
  
"DO NOT!" Told you.  
  
"Do Too!" Misty retorted.  
  
The continued till Misty stopped.  
  
"Wait. Why are we even arguing? I mean we do...you know..." Misty asked. Ash stopped and the memory of the fight, like every fight, was forgotten.  
  
This was the subject Ash had tried to Misty about before the switched, and right now, he didn't feel brave enough to consult it. The akward scilence was back again till Ash changed the subject.  
  
"So when do we start the lessons?"  
  
The rest of the day, the two worked on each others manners, posture, etiquite, etc to make it seem like nothing was wrong.  
  
"Come on Ash! We went through with it a hundred times! It's 'Hello ma'am. How are you today.' Not 'Yo' Lady! Wazzup!?'" Misty scolded. (I dunno why I wrote this, I act like that all the time.)  
  
"Sorry. But look at you! It's slouch SLIGHTLY, not till you can see the ants in the cracks in the floor." Ash replied.  
  
Misty sighed, even though they had two extra days, didn't exactly relieve her.  
  
"Come on let's continue." She began as Ash was practicing his speech.  
  
"No Ash don't sit like that!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Not like that! You're making me look like a sissy!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ash it's not hard! Quit falling over yourself! Thier just sandals!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Misty, not so perky!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Ash! It's just a dress! Get back here!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Finally after many hours. They had gotten down most of the etiqute, manners, speech, and clothing. It was past 10, and they were too tired from the training.  
  
"Well, we better get to bed, the other's might get suspicious if they see us sleeping in the same room." Misty yawned.  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight." Ash replied as he streatched, his red shirt riding up a bit.  
  
"Goodnight." Misty replied, she turned to give him a peck on the cheek. He stopped yawning with his arms in the air and his mouth wide open. When Misty left the room, he closed his mouth, put his hands down, and touched his cheek.  
  
"I guess if I'm gonna get to do that, I'll have to tell her." He sighed as he walked femininly to the bed and collapsed as he fell asleep.  
  
When the awoke, the scarfed down their breakfast and continued with their training.  
  
"So what are we gonna teach each other now?" Misty asked.  
  
"Dancing?" Ash asked as he pulled out this old record player he found in the gyms cellar.  
  
"Dancing? And this is your idea?" Misty asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah. Got a problem?" Ash replied as he dusted himself off. He then pulled out this record and placed it on the old contraption. After a few cranks, wlatzing music began to play. He then spread out this mat that came with the record on the floor that had footprints showing where to step.  
  
"I guess we can practice the manners for this too." Misty smirked. The music, although faint, sounded romantic.  
  
Ash sat down, as he learned from Misty, men were to ask women to dance at fancy parties.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Misty asked, handing her hand to Ash.  
  
"You may." Ash replied. He stood up as they began to dance. At first they were stepping on each others feet, but after stepping on each others feet four times, they got it. Misty wished that she was in her old body, it would have been more romantic. Ash looked down at her and as if he could read minds, he took over and began to dance the male half of the waltz. (you know spinning the girl, dipping her. You get it.)  
  
He took Misty and spun her. Misty at first was surprised. But then got into it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness of Ash, even if he was in her body. When she opened her eyes, the whole room seemed to have turned into a large ballroom in front of her eyes. She was confused, it lookd so real! To her side, was a real band playing waltzing music.  
  
"Hmm. I guess Espeon did a too good of a job." Ash said looking at the room from behind Misty. He was in his normal body wearing a tux.  
  
"Ash what's up?" Misty asked. She looked down and also was in her normal body, wearing a beutiful white dress.  
  
"I had Espeon use a phycic attack to make the lesson more realistic." Ash replied smiling, remembering the Eevee he had caught and evolved a few months ago. He stepped up to Misty and bowed. Misty smiled and did a cursty.  
  
She took a step foreward and went into position. She was cofused when she had to look up at Ash. He laughed as he answered.  
  
"I had Espeon make me taller than you." He laughed. Misty smiled and they began to dance. The two felt light as if they were dancing on the clouds. Misty smiled when she felt Ash pull her closer. The two were practically were in paradise when Ash thought he'd be daring.  
  
*It's now or never!* He thought as he dipped Misty. She looked shocked at first at the disturbance of her dream, but when she saw it was still real she waited to see what would happen.  
  
Ash held her in the dip and they stared in each others eyes. Ash then lifted Misty's head a little closer as he closed his eyes. Misty saw Ash advance slowly towards her as she slowly closed her eyes.  
  
*This is it, no way it can be anymore romantic, and nothing can ruin it!* Ash thought as he advanced.  
  
*Is this real? Am I dreaming? I can't feel my heart anymore!* Misty thought. Just then the unthinkable happened.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it everyone. Hope I kept you on the edge of your seat. Seeya' later! 


	3. Finally!

Misty knew this was it, her first kiss with Ash. She was in a ballroom, wearing a beautiful dress, in Ash's arms, about to be kissed any second.  
  
Ash sighed as he leaned in but stopped just a centimeter because of his arm. It started to cramp up. NO! NO! NO! Not- he screamed in his thoughts, but it was too late. He dropped Misty.  
  
"Ah!" Misty groaned as she fell on the floor with a thump.  
  
"Misty! Oh my god! I'm sorry! Really! I-" He began but noticed that she wasn't angry. She looked dazed. "Mist are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, if you take out the part about falling on your butt right in the middle of a romantic scene yeah." Misty replied, got up and sat on the bed as Ash watched her as red as Misty's hair. The ballroom image had disappeared when Misty fell, and it was back to a dull, girls room. Ash and Msty were now back into each others bodies. Misty watched gloomily as Togepi, Pikachu, Clefairy and Clefable (They left them out in case of any questions) laughed their tails, or in Togepi's case, shell, off. Ash walked to them and told them off for laughing at an innocent mistake.  
  
"Hey! It's not our fault your a klutz." Clefable replied.  
  
"Why I oughtta'-" Ash began as he raised the mallet that Misty forgot about and he found in one of her drawers. As he was gonna throw a blow, something took hold of his arm. He turned to see Misty.  
  
"Uh, uh. No." She told him. Ash blushed slightly as he dropped the mallet.  
  
"Let's get out of here while we're alive." Pikahu wispered to her comrads.  
  
"Yeah!" The others agreed and began to run for the door.  
  
"So tell me. Was that -what shall we call it?- Almost-kiss, a spur of the moment thing, or...? Misty began. Ash didn't think there was one spot on his face that wasn't blushing.  
  
"Err, I uhhh, well ya see... I.....you can say....errr......maybe.....no it was........" Ash tried to say, but it didn't really satisfy Misty. So he finished with. "I dunno really. I guess both."  
  
Misty looked stuck between sympathy, hysterics, and agitation. She sighed as she looked down. Ash stared at her embarressed. She raised her eyes toward him and said,  
  
"Listen Ash, that was really sweet what you did, and I really enjoyed it till you dropped me." She began Ash scratched the back of his headin further embarressment. "But well actually I was hoping if we could....." Misty tried to see a way to get the point across without seeming foreward. "Well remember when we got those two Nidoran trainers together, and you asked something about, how a kiss feels like, and I told you we have to figure it out by ourselves? Ummm, well-"  
  
"So you wanna try it here?" Ash finished for her. They were both equall red by now and avoiding each others eyes.  
  
"If you want to, that is." Misty rushed.  
  
"I don't mind. Just don't make me hold you like earlier." Ash replied. Misty giggled a bit as she looked up at Ash.  
  
*I can definitly get used to being taller than Misty.* Ash thought as he looked down at her. Misty's eyes looked different. There was a certain sparkle in them Ash never seen before. Or never seen in a long time. Ash remembered when he caught Misty reading one of those romance stories. When she looked at him she had the same sparkle she had now.  
  
Misty blushed more as she tilted her head upward. Ash getting the idea, lowered his head closing his eyes. They did it. They finally kissed, and were shocked at first. But when the got into it, Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
The Pokemon who were watching outside were very entertained.  
  
"Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Clefairy asked as it fanned itself.  
  
"I dunno. Hope they don't get too into it." Pikachu replied.  
  
"Pikachu! What's Dad doing eating mom?" Togepi asked, still being young in the world, it still had to learn about many things.  
  
"Well, remember when I told you about mating?" Pikachu asked it. Togepi nodded vigorously. "That's how human's mate."  
  
"Good explanation Pik. Gotta remember that incase I ever get kids and they walk in on me and the wife." Clefable replied. Just then Lily came by. "Uh oh."  
  
"Like what are you guys doing scattered in the hallway?" She asked. "Like where's Ash and Misty?"  
  
The Pokemon looked frightened. They ran down the hall, into the bathroom. They climbed the counter and locked the door. Lily looked confused at their reaction and saw the door they were standing by slightly opened.  
  
"Ash? Misty? Like are you in there?" No one answered. She opened the door and there the two were, on the bed.  
  
That's the chapter. Sorry it took a while but my computer got a virus. Please review and I'll give you two chapters for 10-20 reviews. That should be equivilent, and maybe I'll go easy on ya'! Seeya! 


	4. The party

A/N: Hey it's your fave little 11 and a half year old! All right, I'm weak! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin' but the computer. Wait. I don't even own that!  
  
Recap: Ash and Misty finally kiss and Lily caught the Pokemon watching. She looks in the room and see's Ash and Mist on the bed! What are they doing?  
  
Lily looked into the room and saw Ash and Mist on the bed. She grimaced covered her eyes. Ash was moving and Misty looked like he was gonna faint.  
  
"Ash you really shouldn't be playing Monopoly with Misty. She has the trait of a great shopper in her blood." Lily sighed as she watched Misty move, land on one of Ash's spots, and pay him $200. (If you thought they were doing the "other" thing, you are officially NASTY!)  
  
"Hey, -" Ash, forgetting he was supposed to be a 'she', was going to continue till Mist cut in.  
  
"Come on Lily I was bored!" Misty replied hoping Lily didn't hear Ash.  
  
"I need to ask you. When your Pokemon heard your names they ran off, why?" Lily asked. Ash and Misty looked at each other for the answer.  
  
"Well ya' see..." Ash began.  
  
"We were thinking about, well..." Misty tried.  
  
"Yeah getting them....uhh...." Ash supported.  
  
"We were gonna get them neutered." Misty rushed. They all heard Pokemon screaming behind the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh. I remember when I got my first pokemon neutered. Wasn't pleasant." Lily replied. Ash and Misty looked pale. "Well, I'll leave you to your game. Bye."  
  
With that she left. Ash and Misty waited till they couldn't hear her footsteps. Instantly they sighed and fell on the bed in relief.  
  
"I thought we were caught!" Ash said as he brushed away stray red hair off his face.  
  
"I am so lucky Lily has a big mouth." Misty sighed as the pokemon entered, keeping their backs pressed to the wall.  
  
"Sorry guys, we wouldn't get you neutered, we just said that so she'd leave." Ash explained. The pokemon sighed and relaxed. "I guess we better get ready for the party tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. We better pick out our outfits." Misty said as she got up to her room. But before she even took as step, Ash grabbed her wrist. "Hey! Ash, come on!"  
  
Ash smirked and gave her a peck on the lips. Misty smiled and gave him a longer kiss. The Pokemon smirked and thought this as a moment of fun. They picked up a couple of pokeballs and threw them at Ash and Misty.  
  
"Get a room!" Clefable taunted.  
  
"Hey, don't make me make you get in these!" Misty scolded. They instantly quieted down.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
That night as Ash and Misty slept, the pokemon were having a meeting in a quiet corner of Misty's room.  
  
"Clefable, Clefairy, I think you should switch them back, I have a feeling you know how to switch them back, and you were just holding back." Pikachu said quietly.  
  
"Alright you caught us Pik. But they just have one more day." Clefairy shot back.  
  
"Yeah but it's a party day! And look what they did; you have to change them back! You know that they can easily mess up, their humans!" Pikachu replied.  
  
"Fine." Clefable said; they sat for a while quiet.  
  
"Well?" Togepi asked.  
  
"Well what?" Clefairy asked; Pikachu's cheeks began to spark. "OH! Okay."  
  
Clefairy and Clefable getting the message began to do the switch technique. After a while there was a flash.  
  
"There, their back. Happy?" Clefable asked slightly miffed.  
  
"Yes, thanks. G'night!" Pikachu smiled as she ran to Ash's room and Togepi ran to the bed.  
  
"Night buddy." Clefable sighed as he followed Pikachu.  
  
"Night."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ash woke up; he stretched a bit and laid flat on his back. Just then pikachu came and jumped on his stomach.  
  
"Morning Pik." He greeted. Just then he shot up, nearly tossing Pikachu across the room. His voice was raspy, that meant- "I'm BACK!"  
  
He got up and ran to Misty's room through the bathroom, where he saw Misty; she was runnning toward Ash's room.  
  
"We're back in our bodies! Yes!" She shrieked but noticed something. "Why are you taller than me?"  
  
Ash looked, he was taller than her, by a head. He laughed, and replied.  
  
"Well I guess a few things get copied, and left behind when you get switched. Go and check Togepi, he has a bit of me on him, and Pikachu still has some red hair."  
  
"I guess I left my clean face, and my height. You left your height. How generous." Misty replied as she gave Ash a hug.  
  
"When's the party?" Ash asked looking down.  
  
"I think in the afternoon. And it's already 10." Misty replied. "Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready."  
  
"Alright. I guess I better go find my outfit." Ash said as they parted into their rooms.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
All right, it's party time and Ash is still waiting for Misty.  
  
"Come on Misty, getting ready isn't that long, and don't tell me 'How would you know?', Cause you know very well how!" Ash called trough the door.  
  
"Alright, hold on!" Misty called. Just then Misty came out. She wore a blue kimono and her hair was down, just like at Maidens Peek. Ash could tell he was blushing.  
  
Ash was wearing his tux that he thought he'd get to wear at Los Vegas. His hair was actually tamed and he had a matching top hat and cane.  
  
"Now don't we look handsome?" Misty asked, Ash didn't answer, knowing he'll probably say something stupid.  
  
As they walked down Misty looked out the window. And stopped. Ash, who she was holding on to, stopped and turned. Confused at first he looked at Misty then out the window. Outside were people wearing costumes.  
  
"I thought you said a fancy party?" Ash asked.  
  
"I said thought, not they will!" Misty replied. "At least we didn't go down stairs like this."  
  
"True. Let's change, or make these look like costumes." Ash sighed and began to walk off when Misty took his arm again. "What?"  
  
"Look, Team Rocket!" Misty pointed to a tree's branch a few yards away from the gym, there hanging with binoculars were, of course Team Rocket.  
  
"Let's go get-" Ash began but Misty stopped him.  
  
"They're gonna say their motto. So let's be Team Rocket for once, and say a motto?" Misty explained.  
  
"I like that, but we don't have a-" Ash began but Misty pulled out a paper. "Motto. You think of everything huh?"  
  
"Yup! Let's get ready!" Misty announced and they rushed to their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The party downstairs was going well. Brock actually made it and he came in as Romeo, no surprise there. Lily, Violet, and Daisy were all just wearing their swimsuits and said they were beach Diva's. Tracy wore a big blue ball costume that he said was a marril. No one really believed him.  
  
"Hey Daisy, where's Ash and Misty? I checked the refreshment table but they're not there." Brock asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think they came down yet. The last time I checked, they were asleep." Lily replied, seeing Daisy was too occupied with talking to a guy.  
  
"Oh alright." Brock replied and continued his search. He walked near the DJ stage to see if Misty was trying to get a romantic song on. But when he reached it, the lights went off.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?" Lily cried over the confused crowd. "We paid our electricity bill! Right Violet?"  
  
"Yeah!" Violet screamed. Just then the spotlights swerved around the room. "Oh man!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" They heard above them.  
  
"Ahh Shut up!" The crowd screamed throwing things at the two Rockets in the Meowth balloon over their heads.  
  
"Don't interrupt or you'll get a shock!" Meowth screamed; he held a thuderball over his head. "That was a good idea using a TM on me Jess."  
  
"What can I say, beauty and genius are my best qualities, other than shopping of course." Jessie sighed pompously. "Now where were we? Ah yes. Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!" James continued, but before Jess could say anything two pokeballs came out of nowhere and hit the two.  
  
"OWW!" Jessie screamed. "My gorgeous face! It's ruined! Who did that?" No one answered. Just then the spotlights began to move again. But this time they directed on the banister.  
  
Two voices called. The crowd began to mutter things like, 'who's that?' and 'Who are they?'  
  
Just then a black figure stepped into the spotlight. He was standing on the banister. He wore a black cape, a white mask and a top hat and tux, pretty much a Tuxedo Mask costume.  
  
"To protect the world from creeps like you!" He shouted.  
  
A girl in a tiara came on the banister besides the other figure. She wore a blue Kimono and held two fans. One opened over her face, the other closed in her other hand.  
  
"By sending you off with an attack or two!"  
  
"To keep the freedom of Pokemon known!" The guy said.  
  
"So give it up now, your cover is blown!" The girl said.  
  
"ASH!" The guy announced as he threw off the tux to reveal the Team Rocket copy uniform, except no red R.  
  
"MISTY!" The girl cried, threw off her kimono also revealing a Team Rocket uniform with no red R.  
  
"Our teams so great, we're sure to win!" Ash cried pointing to Team Rocket.  
  
"So if you're sure, let the battle begin!" Misty added.  
  
"Surrender now or off you'll blast!" Ash said as he jumped down the banister.  
  
"It's been a while since we said that last!" Misty cried following Ash's example.  
  
The crowd cheered as Team Rocket sulked.  
  
"Their motto is actually better than ours." James complained.  
  
"But ours is better for the worst!" Meowth cried as he threw down the thunderball at the crowd, but before it even touched the ground it flew back up and hit the balloon.  
  
"TEAM ROCKETS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They cried as the balloon disappeared. Ash and Misty both gave a high five to Clefairy and Clefable before they were under five layers of people telling them how great they were.  
  
"Thanks, thanks." They repeated. Finally Brock, Tracy and Misty's sisters pushed their way through the crowd.  
  
"Alright, out of the way. Hero's need air here." They said; Ash and Misty blushed at the extra attention. When they got there they instantly noticed something.  
  
"Well, are you just holding hands cause it's the trend now a days? Or cause it's a perk?" Brock pointed out. Ash ad Misty looked down, and, as Brock said, they were holding hands.  
  
"Alright you caught us. We're a…" Ash explained. But Misty's sisters squealed and finished his sentence for him.  
  
"You guys are a THING! OH MY GOSH!" They instantly bombarded their sister and her new boy friend. Up on the banister, the Pokemon watched.  
  
"Gee. We really have to do this often Clef." Clefairy said to its partner.  
  
"Finally those two get together." Pikachu sighed as she grabbed popcorn. "oh oh."  
  
"What's wrong? Isn't this supposes to be happy?" Togepi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but now their gonna be all lovey dovey around us. Does Ash still have my pokeball?" Pikachu explained as she got down the banister and to Ash's room to raid his bag.  
  
"That's going to be a problem. Want to try another attack?" Clefable asked.  
  
"Why not? Hey what about slot eyes over there?" Clefairy suggested.  
  
"Good choice." Clefable replied. He already had a white power ball ready.  
  
The end. Hope it was to your liking. I shoved 2 chapters on here so if it sounds rushed, sorry. 


End file.
